


Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy, But Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe

by larryfxcksdaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Lives With Gemma, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Long Distance Ziam, Louis Is Close With His Sisters, Louis Still Lives At Home, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Skype, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, That's My Excuse to Include Zayn But Not Really Include Zayn, Zayn is Away at Uni in America, present day, secretive louis, takes place in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfxcksdaily/pseuds/larryfxcksdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been sitting at a table alone in the food court playing with a string hanging off the sleeve of his sweater, waiting for his oldest younger sister to return from the line she was in waiting for their food, when a stranger approached him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy, But Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile ago in the notes on my phone and realized it's decent enough to post. So enjoy. xx  
> Title is from Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe'

Louis had to give himself a few moments to think over the events of the day. Lottie dragging him to the shopping centre to help pick out new outfits hadn't been totally miserable. The two were as close friends as siblings could be and he had money from his job he wanted an excuse to blow so whatever. But actually, the trip to the shopping centre ended up being quite the opposite of miserable.

*

Louis had been sitting at a table alone in the food court playing with a string hanging off the sleeve of his sweater, waiting for his oldest younger sister to return from the line she was in waiting for their food, when a stranger approached him.

"Uh, hey mate. Do you maybe have a phone I could use? I'm here with my friend and I think she somehow got away from me with my phone in one of the shopping bags," the stranger was slightly rambling but Louis had zoned out after the initial question because. This guy was beautiful.

"Oh... Oh yeah sure mate," Louis had to wiggle around quite awkwardly in the plastic chair he was sat in in order to dig his phone out of the front pocket of his tight skinny jeans.

He handed the bloke his phone and couldn't help but notice how large his hands were.

"Thanks, thank you," a dazzling smile was flashed down in Louis' direction that nearly stunned him. _And_ this guy had beautifully deep dimples. Wow.

"Mhm," Louis had to look away before he was truly staring. He twisted around in his chair and looked over his shoulder for Lottie. What was taking her so long?

"Hello? Oh thank God. I had hoped I hadn't lost both you and my phone. Where are you? ...Okay. Okay. Be there in a minute,"

Louis looked back towards the pretty stranger as he was hanging up the phone and handing it back to him. "Here you are, thanks a bunch. I've managed to locate my phone and my friend, so I'll be off to retrieve them. Thanks again," "Don't mention it," Louis replied with a shy smile. The man, who Louis assumed to be very close to his own age, grinned back then turned on his heel (quite literally, he was wearing heeled boots) and walked away.

"Who was that, Lou?" Lottie asked him. He hadn't even realized she'd returned, he was still staring after the stranger who had an amazing figure by what he could see of it. Stupid over-sized jumper. "Don't know, just needed to borrow my phone. Let's eat! What've you got for me?"

*

Ugh. Now that the scene was being replayed over in his mind, he was picking up on more and more attractive things about the mystery man. He had long, dark brown hair which framed his face in wild curls. His eyes, well, Louis thinks the only appropriate word to describe them would be emeralds. And the arse on the guy? Exceptionally nice.

"Hello, earth to Louis," Félitcité said, waving her hand in front of his face. Louis realized he was sitting at the kitchen table with his chin in one hand, fork absentmindedly swirling his dinner with the other. He had zoned out thinking of the lad from the shopping centre. Which was ridiculous, considering they had talked for less than five minutes (probably less than three, if Louis was being more honest with himself).

"What's up with you?" Jay prompted. "Ooh, I know!" Lottie started. "At the shopping centre this bloke came up to him and asked to use his phone. That's probably it," She smirked and Louis shot her a dirty look. 

"I'll have you know, that is not it. Just thinking about if I've got enough money saved to get Liam a surprise gift. Are we all done? I'll help with the dishes," Louis was done with this conversation. The Liam thing had been a lie, but the alternative would've been so stupid to admit. Because why was he daydreaming about someone he didn't even know at all?

He and Jay cleaned in mostly silence. When they were almost finished though, she nudged Louis' shoulder and asked, "Are you sure nothing else is wrong love? You seem distracted," "I'm just not feeling well is all (another lie), mind if I go lay down?" "Yes of course dear, let me know if you need anything," She placed a kiss to his forehead and then Louis was escaping to his room.

(Louis is 24 years old and still living at home. He really resents this sometimes, but he won't leave for a few reasons. Lottie is one of his best friends and he and Fizzy are also quite close despite the age differences. He likes having people around all the time he could go to need be. He also loves playing with both sets of twins and taking care of them if his mum and Dan go out or are away. He's always been very polite, he was brought up that way, and loves helping Jay out around the house. It gives him something to do other than hanging out with Liam and going to work. Which is another part of the situation. He works, four days a week, at a pretty well paying little family owned music shop. But he doesn't make nearly enough money to move out and support himself. And he _does not_ want any help with that. He's a grown adult, thank you. So sleeping in his childhood bedroom, that he's fixed up so it's not childish, will just have to do for now.)

Only once he was in bed and drumming his fingers on the back of his phone while chewing on his case, did he realize. The stranger had used Louis' phone to call his own. Meaning... Louis had his number...?! Louis paused and stared wide eyed up at the ceiling at his realization. Slowly, he turned his phone over and unlocked it. And, shit. There it was, right at the top of his call history. He couldn't believe his luck that the number was there. Which, okay, lucky had nothing to do with that part. Or maybe it did. Now, what do to do...

*

It had been two weeks and Louis had done nothing. Nothing except stare at the number in his recent calls and try to figure out what the hell to do. And he figures he has to do something because thinking nonstop about a man you don't even know is a little unhealthy and weird, Louis thinks. (Which is why he didn't go to Liam asking what to do about his hopeless crush on a complete stranger.)

Louis knows he has to do something (he's been dreaming about this guy but no one has to know that). But the thing is, he knows nothing about this person. All he knows is that he was at the shopping centre with a girl as Louis recalls. So that was probably his girlfriend and he's probably straight. Fuck. But then again, maybe not.

He realizes he has to talk to _someone_  about this before he quite literally goes insane. He can't go to Lottie with it because she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself if she tried and then the whole family would know. He decides to give in to his embarrassment and call Liam.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Liam greets after a few rings. "Hi, nothing. D'you think I could stop by?" Louis hoped to hell Liam was home. "Yeah man, everything alright?" "Um, how soon can I come?" "Now is fine," Liam says sounding slightly worried. "Leaving now," Louis says, hanging up. He can't believe he's about to confide in someone about this shit.

*

During the 15 minute drive to Liam's apartment complex, Louis contemplates just how much to tell Liam. He settles on just telling him the whole story.

When he gets to Liam's, the door is open so he let himself right in. He plopped himself on the couch and waited for Liam to notice his arrival. Which doesn't happen for 10 minutes, so Louis settles in and turns on the telly. That grabs Liam's attention, he speed walks into the room from his office. "Oh hey mate, you scared me. How'd you get in?" Louis gestures towards the door and tells Liam, "That was open." "Well that's dumb of me. So are you gonna tell me what's bugging you? First though, want a beer?" Louis just nods once and hopes Liam understands he was answering both questions. Liam disappears into the kitchen to return with two beers. "Thanks," Louis nods as he takes the beer. "I really needed this right now," "Sure. So you gonna tell me?" Liam presses. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Um, alright so-"

When Louis is finished with his story, he and Liam sigh in unison. Liam was nodding his head throughout the entire story so Louis prays he won't be judged too hard. "Right, so." Liam starts. "Don't hate me, but I think you should just go for it. What's the worst that could happen?" "The worst that could happen? He could be uninterested, worse he could be and probably is straight, he could think I'm some creep," Louis lists off. "Still think you ought to ris- oh hang on it's Zayn, I gotta get this," "I don't need more people involved in this, do not tell him or else, Payne," Louis threatens.

While Liam is on the phone with his boyfriend, Zayn, who is in America at uni, Louis gets up and wanders to the bathroom to have a piss. He stares at his reflection in the mirror contemplating his entire existence until he hears Liam saying his goodbyes. He decided it was safe to walk out at that point.

"Liam, I am jealous. I need a boyfriend," "That you do. You haven't had a proper shag in how long?" Liam teases. Then Liam gets an idea, Louis can tell by his face. "Hows about I call the number from my phone  and if he answers I'll say summat like 'who's this, I may have the wrong number'" "Great idea Li, but no thanks. I think I'm going to head out so I'm home to cry alone when he rejects me." At that Liam laughs and pats Louis on the back. "You got this bro, let me know how it goes. See you." Louis nods his goodbye and lets himself out. 

*

From the moment Louis is out of Liam's door, all the way back, and even still once he's slammed his bedroom door and threw himself (after throwing his phone first) to the bed, his phone is binging nonstop with 'Sooo did u do it yet? Did u do it? Tell me u did it. U did it rite??? I hope u did it. Did u do it?'. Louis is going to kill Liam. 'r u quite finished' is his reply. 

Louis needs silence. He needs calm. He needs to mentally prepare himself

He sits up on his bed and picks up a pillow, hugging it to his chest. He's about to make a fool of himself, he knows it. 'Just do it, Louis' is playing over in his head. "Alright yeah. Okay," He picks up his phone with a deep breath-- and he does it. 

'hi :)'

"ALRIGHT, so lunch," he decides with a clap of his hands, hiding his phone under a pillow the second the text is sent and launches himself out of bed. Once in the kitchen, he makes himself a sandwich and sits on the counter swinging his legs (which don't quite reach the floor ((he is not short, thank you very much)) ) and eating as slowly as someone could possibly eat a sandwich. Once that's over he just sits there. Not thinking about his phone.

After a few minutes, Phoebe wanders in. "Hey Lou," she greets. "Hi love, what's up?" "Just want a drink," "I'll get it Pheebs," he says hopping down from his perch. Anything to distract himself. "What'll it be then? Juice?" "Yes, please," she responds politely. Louis helped raise her and Daisy well, he's content with himself. "Y'know where Lotts or Fiz is?" he wonders offhandedly. "They're in the back room watching a movie. Won't let me and Daisy in, so not fair," "It's probably for the best." Louis remarks under his breath as Phoebe adds, "I think Tommy might be coming over."

When Louis reaches his sisters, he sees why they won't allow the twins in and he's glad. They're watching _Saw_ for Christ's sake. A good distraction, he decides. He settles himself between the two and sprawls out. Lottie shoves him and Fizzy raises her eyebrows at him before focusing back on the movie. He stays in his comfortable position until the bell rings. "That's Tommy," Lottie states, going to stand but Louis pushes her back down. "Stay. I'll get it," He replies, getting to his feet; not for any reason other than that he's held off long enough and is now dying to check his phone. He answers the door and after a quick greeting, sends Tommy in the direction of Lottie. Then sends himself in the direction of his room (almost running but he'll deny that later).

When he burst through his door, he gives himself a moment to collect himself. He moves towards his bed slowly, almost as if it's a dangerous animal that should not be approached. He closes his eyes as he reaches under his pillow to pull out his phone. He opens his eyes slowly, one after the other.

And--

There's a response.

'Hello. Who is this?'

Louis does a little happy dance. 

'im louis we met at the mall' he sends back and then 'well not rlly met u borrowed my phone' before locking said phone and throwing it to his desk. 

It's only a moment or two before it dings.

'Oh yeah. I assume my number in your recents is how you got a hold of me.' 

'um yes.. i hope you don't think thats like weird or anything' Louis bits his lip as that sends.

'Normally it would be, but. No, I don't. I'm Harry.'

Louis stares. The bloke, Harry (it's nice to finally have a name for the face), doesn't find that strange for some reason. Before Louis realizes what he's doing he's dialing Liam. Who picks up after the first ring. He was waiting for this call, Louis realizes. "Hel-" "LIAMLIAMLIAM," Louis starts. "Yes, hello Louis," "He doesn't think I'm weird and his name is Harry!" and then Louis hangs up without another word. He has business to attend to.

*

The two had been texting for about two hours now, much to Louis' satisfaction. He had learned that his name was Harry Styles, he was 22 years old, he lived with his older sister in Holmes Chapel, he was shit at footie but a great chef, and his favorite movie is 'Love Actually'. 

'im more of a grease fan meself' 

'John Travolta is so amazing!'

Hmm, amazing was he? Louis saw this as the perfect opportunity, so yes he's going to take it.

'speaking of amazing men, i couldnt help but recall u were with a girl who had ur phone ... ?'

'Haha, right. To answer the implied question, no, I am not straight.'

Louis let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and went to Liam's contact. The lad doesn't answer the first time so Louis calls again. And again. The fourth go is when he finally picks up. "Jesus Louis, I was having a nap. What is it?" "HE'S GAY!" Louis shouts then the line goes dead on Liam's end. Seconds later Louis receives some rather harsh texts. 'Motherfucker!!!!! Really, you had to wake me up for that?! I will never forgive you. Arsehole.' and a string of emojis which consisted of the devil, a knife, and a coffin. 'it was IMPORTANTTTTTTTTTTT' because really, it is important.

'oh well in that case may i say that from what i recall ur really fit' he decides against a winky emoji, telling himself to play it cool for now.

'You weren't bad yourself.' and this elicits an actual squeal from Louis. 

They continue to text back and fourth until the early hours of the morning when Louis decides that if he doesn't close his eyes soon, they're going to do it themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's December 11th. As you, dear reader, are aware, yesterday, December 10th at 8pm UK time or for me 3pm US eastern time, was Louis' preformance on xfactor in honor and memory of his mum, Johannah, who passed away on December 7th from an aggressive form of leukemia. At 1:40 am, I suddenly thought about this fic. I started it in my notes on my phone in Feburary, I think. I know i haven't written a ton but reading back, I feel as if what I have captured everything Jay was perfectly in just a few words. Kind, caring, selfless, putting her family and others first and how she raised her children. This fic was to be taking place this year, 2016. Jay was going to be such a huge part of this story. Because of that, I don't think I can continue. I am so terribly sorry to anyone disappointed but I really hope you understand where I'm coming from. And who knows, maybe someday I'll be able to continue the story as planned and finish it. 
> 
> For now though, I would like to dedicate what I have written to Mrs. Johannah Deakin. Such a beautiful soul inside and out. You will not be forgotten. Rest Peacefully Jay.  
> \- Alanna. xx


End file.
